New life as an Arc
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Summery: A Otaku get reincarnated as Jaune Arc after a horrible accident crushed by a church bell on his wedding day when his bride left with his best man. getting a Second chase at life Jaune make a different and a discovery this version of Jaune arc was not fully human and I'm not talking about Faunus either let just say that this Devil May Cry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY nor anything else that is part of this story.**

**Summery: A Otaku get reincarnated as Jaune Arc after a horrible accident crushed by a church bell on his wedding day when his bride left with his best man. getting a Second chase at life Jaune make a different and a discovery this version of Jaune arc was not fully human and I'm not talking about Faunus either let just say that this Devil May Cry.**

**This story was inspired by Deku son of Virgil By Neroblaze11 and Outsider Chronicles: A New Arc by Dis Lexic. This take place after Devil May Cry 5 Jaune/Nero X Harem A mix of Rwby, DMC, R+V, and In another world with my smartphone.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Devil hunter goes to Beacon.**

* * *

On a air ship heading to Beacon Academe was a 18 year old boy with Snow white shaggy hair. Wearing a dark red armor vest over a black pumpkin Pete hoody shirt, on his right arm is red and black gauntlet and several gauntlets on his one of his two belts , brown pants and black boots. On his waste is a twin barrel revolver magnum name Blue Rose on his back is a huge sword modeled after the German Großes Messer (lit. "Great Knife") name Red Queen, its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like grip which, when twisted, sprays a flammable fuel across the blade, greatly increasing the power of its blows.[1] This system, known as "Exceed", can be revved up to three times, and can be released either in one incredibly powerful strike, or three separate stinging blows. This system is also strong enough for Him to be able to use it as a jet. This and several other modifications makes the Red Queen nearly impossible for anyone but this boy to weild and master it. His name is Jaune Nero Arc son of Joanna Arc and Virgil Xavier Arc.

'How did I get myself in this mess.' the young Devil said trying his best not to puke chunks on the floor. **"How did get up to this point well you die as a crusted virgin in more then one way both emotionally when that bitch left us at the alter with that baster of our best friend who was our best man and physically when the church bell crust us "** Said a dark voice in his head.

'Shut up Yami!' He shouted in his mind Jaune's face looked ill.

**"Hey look at the bright side King Matsu upgraded the cct** **network." **Yami said.

'I'm more surprised I have Nero's vice and a vice of darkness in my her is a hollow skin version of me.' Jaune said,

**"King 1o'clock, It's Ruby and Yang both with wolf ears and Tail and they're not Faunus." **Yami said.

'Oh the sweat irony of that tale of little red riding hood origins of the werewolf they are half human and werewolf.' Jaune said looking at a dark red hair girl wearing a black and red gothic Lolita dress, black stockings and boots and red cloak. She has silver eyes and black and red wolf ears and tail. Next to her is a blond beuaty of a young woman she has fair-skinned with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top, wearing aa tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black.

She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

'I wonder how was the alpha in that relationship,' Jaune said to Yami.

**"Remember those story that said Summer was the Dom and Tai was the sub." **Yami said.

'I also remember in some of those story Jaune aka is get his ass probed,' Jaune said to Yami.

_"Hey look it Red Grave City." _a random Shade person said looking at the City below that not to long was over run be Demons.

Jaune look at the remans of the 3 months of hell running a muck. 'Dad Uncle D come back soon so I can punch you and Dante in the face for all the worrying you put on mom, Lady and Trash.' Jaune thought leaking demonic energy and scarying the passengers.

**"Hey you thought that on your own with out upchucking"** Yami said. Jaune then star to holding something and staring to head to the bathroom accidently puke on Yang shoes. **"And I spoke to soon." ** Yami said sweat dropping as he


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY nor anything else that is part of this story.**

**Summery: A Otaku get reincarnated as Jaune Arc after a horrible accident crushed by a church bell on his wedding day when his bride left with his best man. getting a Second chase at life Jaune make a different and a discovery this version of Jaune arc was not fully human and I'm not talking about Faunus either let just say that this Devil May Cry.**

**This story was inspired by Deku son of Virgil By Neroblaze11 and the Outsider Chronicles by Dis Lexic. This take place after Devil May Cry 5 Jaune/Nero X Harem A mix of Rwby, DMC, and other anime**

**AN: Okay ZonZus I was thinking on what you said but I never play any of the G.o.W games in my life plus I would make Scene if Pyrrha be the Child of the ghost of Sparta.**

**Pyrrha is a Vampire**

**Ruby Yang are half Werewolf.**

**Blake and Weiss are witches.**

**Female Ren Demon Kunoichi.**

**Nora Valkyrie is a Asgardian.**

**The rest will be the same**

"Important Character Speaking"

_'important Character inner thought'_

_"Random Person Speaking"_

**"Demon and Monster form Speaking"**

_**"inner Darkness Speaking"**_

***Sound effects and music and Songs."**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Shining Beacon**

* * *

_**"Beacon Academy A proud prodigious school teaching young Huntling how to protect the weak and helpless Faunus and humans from the creatures of darkness either the Grimm or from the stupid Demon that think eating humans give them strength. And what do you do when we landed."**_ Yami said as Jaune throw up in a trash container. _**"Puking up rainbows like an Anime character."**_

_"Buzz off," _Jaune thought tacking some clean wipes and washing himself.

_**"King, King, King when you graduate from here you will all wells be remembered from this moment not how you beat cinder not putting Cardin in his place but as vomit boy."**_

_'And mom said dad was the one who has motion sickness no wonder he uses the Yamato.' _Jaune Thought.

***Boom***

_**"There She Blows,"**_ Yami said laughing at his joke.

"Okay let make grandpa Arc and grandpa Sparda Proud and help the little wolf reaper out." Jaune said.

* * *

_**"Meanwhile In the kingdom of Darkness no as Salem crack house" **'Shut up Yami.'_

* * *

At a land filled him Darkness there is a Castle cover in dark crystal in the one Castle room there is a meeting taking place.

Among the people was Salem the Grimm Queen She has Bone white Skin and Black veins and Black and Red eye wearing her hair in a Bone wearing a Black dress and her three of men one of them was one of her most loyal confidant the other two she keep and close eye on There is the one she saw as her own daughter took her in from a horrible during her life she suffered lost first was the man she love and was cursed but the gods of light and darkness to live forever losing her 4 daughters they 30 years ago losing her two boys and the men she fell in love with was she destined to lose everything, everything she cared fore I mean What are the odd that one of her four daughters survived had a family of her one and her two sons only for one of them two find love with one of his long lost ancient relative that sound like a sick joke that a Fan of a web sires would do in a Fanfiction.

"Report Watts on the virus for the CCT Network." Salem said.

* * *

_**"Back to Beacon Because the boss man pays me so,"**_

* * *

"So she shook the vile Jar of Fire Dust and it your fault to exploded Yeah I call Bull on that." Jaune said.

"So I go this." Ruby said bring out her weapon a sniper rifle Scythe known as crescent Rose.

"High impacted Sniper Rifle that is also a scythe or is it a Scythe that is also a Gun?" Jaune said. "Judging the size of your weapon I thinking you use different type of Dust ammo."

"You can tell by look." Ruby asked.

"I have a Childhood friend who is a gear hear as well as a weapon nerd she made my Gauntlet to help me with the Red Grave disaster a few months back." The Devil hunter said.

"Did She made your Sword and gun too." the little Reaper said.

"No It was a gift from my uncle Dante." Jaune said.

"Wait your uncle is Dante thee Dante Sparda the Legendary Devil hunter does that mean you are also a devil." Ruby asked.

Jaune look at her. smirked inside at and evil prank. "Who said we're Devil miss Wolf Faunus." Jaune said resting his left hang on his gun blue Rose.

"Devil who said you a Devil what I meant to say is Devil hunter yeah right Devil hunter why did your not buying this right." Ruby said.

"Nope It's alright and I know what you are," Jaune said giving her a head pat and making her blush. "Come on the orientation Speech is about to begin."

* * *

**P.O.V. ?**

* * *

My name was Penelope Nevis. When I woke up I thought I was still dreaming but behold my surprise. when I was seeing a giant woman that look like an older Kokoa Shuzen and another man who looks like a calm version of the God of War him self the Ghost of Sparta Kratos I had dyed trying to save me ex boyfriend from a falling church bell that crush us both and I had been reborn as Pyrrha Nikos I have short red hair that when too my neck and had braided by thank one of my Aunts into a fish tail. So it won't get in the way when I fight thanks to that and the bronze armor head piece that looks like a crown for a warrior princess. Green eyes that sparkle like emeralds. I wonder sometimes I wonder if Jonathan will be in this life too or was he already sent up into heaven we drive apart do to schooling be we remain friends he was going to get married to a two timing skank bitch whore next thing I heard the bell rope snap and tried to get to him in time be we both go crushed

I am wearing a full armor suit of a gold and bronze Armor glove gauntlet guard and Greaves and bronze and Gold metal platting torso armor that covered my hold torso let's see those arrow reach my heart now, a gladiator skirt Battle Skirt sisters for life under my armor wearing a skin tight suit. and around my neck is a Rosario Choker on my neck. As the Ruby on the Silver cross glowed I heard my inner thought spoke. My weapon where a improvised version of

_**"If you known We could have go with him he was the better choice I mean he was the man we need the most." **_inner Pyrrha said.

That right I'm a Daughter of a vampire from a harem Anime and a God with really breathtaking anger management class I could see her in our mind She look like Pyrrha but with Sliverish crimson red, over her right eye was red crimson marking that she got from dad Crimson eyes. and sharp fangs luckily our bodied type is the samethe same so I didn't have to worry if my version of Tsukune that would be Jaune or Jonathan if I was lucky Accidental pulling off the Rosario. I Remember we when to Comic Con and he dress as a Fusion of Nero and Jaune and I dress as Pyrrha if she was a Vampiress countess in steam punk version of the Sparta armor from Halo in a way we matched.

* * *

**End Of Pyrrha's P.O.V.**

* * *

_**"Like that Jaune over there with a Half Werewolf Ruby."**_ Inner said Looking at Jaune who was now holding Ruby in a Scooby Doo carry.

'Must not hug Puppy Ruby must not hug Puppy Ruby,' Screamed Pyrrha inside her head.

_**"More interested on getting some sip from this version of Jaune ,"**_ Inner said licking her fangs.

'Wait That sword it's Red Queen and he has blue Rose too Jaune is also Nero. Dose this mean that this version of Jaune was alone growing up.' She thought she then decided to make a chose if people wouldn't get close to her thinking that she was way above her league she'll have to make a stand here 'No I'm the master of me no own fate no else.' She thought.

_**"Go get him outer me," **_Inner said,

Pyrrha walked up to Jaune and the group he is with.

* * *

Jaune was now in Ozpin office as soon as the headmaster was done with his speech Jaune got a text from Ozpin saying 'met me in my office.' Missing Pyrrha by a few seconds and leaving her with Weiss.

The last thing he imagine was to see he Father Vergil and the last thing his teachers imagine was to punch him in the face. "That was for leaving mom and us glad your back." Jaune said shaking his hand.

"Good Shot Son." Vergil said as he rub his nose. Jaune then notice he was disarmed of his devil breakers even the one he had on his arm. "Nicoletta found out I was coming here so she ask me to give you this The Devil's Cry," Jaune Smirk at hearing that looking at it Jaune was surprised it was a mix of all of the Devil breakers roll into one Gauntlet from the light ability of overture to the claws of Buster Arm that covered the gauntlet fingers as well as having a foldable shield that cover it's forearm near the elbow was a pair of Horns. It was in his original Devil Bringer colors red and blue on the back of the hand was a cartoon Devil emoji that was giving an evil grin as well as horns on the. Jaune then put on the Armor meca shifting Gauntlet. I'll be heading home"

"Tell Nico thanks Dad," Jaune

"Goodbye son," Vergil said.

"Yeah I'll see you later Dad now get your butt to mom so she can kick back here," Jaune said cheekily.

"humph You sound like your uncle but with more of your mother attitude don't know that good or bad." Vergil said he then was walking to the elevator doors when he toss a white handle Okatana with a golden guard as well as a black sheath this was the Yamato. "Your mother told me to give you the Yamato sense I have this," Vergil revealed a sword that was wrapped in purple vines and blue energy glowing from it. this was Vergil very own Devil Sword as he swung the blade he open a riffed between Dimensions leading to Arc family home.

Vergil then look at Ozpin. "Take care of him." He went throw the open riff portal and close it.

"I hope this family meet was a little fulfilling but now Mr. Arc please head back with the others." Said Ozpin. He wears a dark green suit and green askot.

* * *

As the day went by It was already night. Every one was getting ready for bed Jaune was luck he caught Kyrie Nico and the reminder of the seven deadly Sisters near his bag with his bunny onesies Grabbing it he put it in the bag and took them I don't want to be look like a piece of juicy meat Steak.

* * *

Ruby now in her Pj's which wore a black tank with a Grimm mask heart and a Grimm nat mask as well as a pare of pink nigh pant with Strawberry's she was currently writing a latter.

"It's like a bigggg Slumber party " Yang said crash down of her Sleeping bag. Wearing a yellow tank top with emblem and grey shorts.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though," Ruby said.

"I known I do, Purr" Yang said looking at all the shirtless boys. Then Jaune came up carry his sleeping bag.

"Hey Ruby, Yang what up," Jaune said.

"What are you wearing." Yang asked. Looking at Jaune's blue Rabbit footy pajamas.

"A horny Girl repellent," Jaune said getting Ruby to laugh and Yang to blush red.

"So what are you doing and what did I miss." Jaune said.

"Writing to my friends back at signal." Ruby said.

"Also Pyrrha Nikos, She seem to be looking for you must have caught her attention." Yang said.

"I guest That Gele that's Acting like a Schnee was all over her like rapier wasp to red sap." Jaune said "If This Pyrrha Nikos Looking for me I could find her," Said the Snow hair boy.

"Isn't Weiss name Schnee?" Ruby asked.

"I'll call her that when she earns that name," Jaune said. Getting looks from the two wolf sister.

"The Arc's and the Schnee have been good friend but that Gele ruined it My mother Joanna Arc and Willow Schnee they were best friends sister in all but blood but Jacques Nella Gele ruined it drive my mom always of his way to power by Marring willow making people that he was the real Schnee and here the kick trying to kill his wife after she birth to that baster clone sadly mom here about that and save her but she in a intensive care somewhere in Vale thanks to Ozpin who own mom a couple of Favors and until You Prove that your really are a Schnee like your Sister and mother I'll call you by that name Gele." Jaune said turn at her. Weiss was shocked at hearing this her father tried having her mother killed.

"See you two good night sleep tight and don't let the fleas bite," Jaune quip.

"Ohh I like him very Quippy good eye sis dose he make puns as well," Yang said.

"No I don't," Jaune said as he left.

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

As soon as Jaune woke up he went to do his morning routine. As Jaune got out of the baths He was now wearing open up Blue zipper trach coat over a black Zip up hoody a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of dark brown combat for armor Jaune is wearing a white Flak Jacket with the Arc family crest. He then went to eat the school's breakfast, took notes that Ren was a Female and Nora felt off like human but not like any thing he felt before. As he Finished his food he went to get the rest of his thing. Ending up seeing both Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss, Walking up to them Jaune was trying not laugh at Weiss's face which look like a fusion of constipated and the Joker's smile when he's trying to kill Batman. Coughing to get the two girls attention Pyrrha looked at him with hope in her eyes to help with Weiss.

"I know we properly got on the wrong foot but I would like to say I'm sorry but what I said yesterday still stays Weiss, I not going to call you by your family name cause of Father ruined it but until you stop acting like your dad and morn like you grandfather I'll call you be your family name." Jaune said. "So let's start over. I'm Jaune Nero Arc and Who Might you be," Jaune said raising his hand. This surprised Weiss. "You may call me Weiss apparently I have to earn the right to use my family name." Weiss said feeling a strange warmth coming from this boy as she shook his hand. After last knight Weiss did something on what Jaune said. like is She just another clone of her father or is she her own person in a way?.

"And who my you be Miss." Jaune said. Getting Pyrrha's attention but before she could introduce her self Weiss stepped in. "Are you Serious, This Pyrrha Nikos she graduated the top of her class at Sanctum with high honors." Weiss said. "So I'm homeschooled ." Jaune said as he grabbed his gear, and doing some last minute checks. "Ah! She won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row... A new record!," Weiss said. "been there once did with family we get board and left the food was good though." Jaune said.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pet's Marshmallow flakes box!" Weiss yelled waving her fist up and down.

"Really My sister made us eat that stuff for a week cause of a contest the grade prize was fore a spa with their champion oh that was you cause of contest Lilly made me eat the stuff till I got sick, Though I got a nice hoody out of it." Jaune said. pausing as he grabbed the Devil's Cry remembering the day he sat on the toilet cursing the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal.

"Lilly your Sister," Pyrrha said.

"Yep she my older sister by a year who tries to get me date a girl she meet's she only did that when I saw your picture on the box," Jaune said. "So I'm sorry if she asked you something embracing."

**"Will all first year student please come to Beacon Cliff."** Said the voice of Professor Glynda Goodwitch.

"Well See you after the initiation hope you girls pass." Jaune said as he put on the Gauntlet. and walked away.

* * *

**And done So I hope you like this Chapter Also I hope that this moth gets beater. Last moth was Shit, I hope the old saying is ture thing have to get worst to get better.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Okay I was thinking of this after this what to do with Cinder I mean should I have her keep her alive as Jaune's Slave or kill her but then I thought that Death is to short of a punishment for her then I remember of a cruse from an Anime known as the Succubae's Mark you known the Anime I'm talking about. So yeah Cinder will be Jaune Slave It'd ether this or Jaune fudge his grandma. And I now Salem is smoking but no go to the Conner and think on what pop in your mind you sickos. Plus Jaune is not going to have sex cinder with out her consent.**

**Also I made a Mistake on Jaune's mother and after I upload this story Chapter I'll fix it but yeah Thing of this way Jaune mother will be using two different names so I went back and Changed it. Sorry if I confused you guys.**

**Also I'm not going to take Ruby out of the harem. and give her to Oscar whos is different as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 The house of Clover and Into the Emerald Forest Test.**

* * *

**The Dark Kingdom known as the Grimmlands**

* * *

Salem as well as her group were watch the Beacon initiation test to see if any of the future students will be a threat so far a few of them could be troubling.

"Miss Salem, It me Oscar may I come in a have a report to give." said a boys voice coming through the door.

**"You may." **Salem said. The doors then open to see a boy who looks tan skin with snow white hair and one red eye that of a Grimm and a green eye and white wolf ears on his head. He is wearing dark green trench Jacket with a rusted black five leaves clover on the back of the jacket as well as brown leather padding. black pants as well as dark brown boost, he also had a message bag. "I see Watt is here to good I have something for you as well." Oscar said pulling a folder that titled project Knightmare.

"I see you looking at your problem sadly they can be great allies to the real threat," Oscar said taking out a flash drive and giving it to the disgrace Scientist . "I found the remaining scientist the head of that group was their but his replacement was their to repent for his sin." Oscar was now looking at the vid of Ruby.

"She's cute any info on her." the 15 year old boy.

"Dose the young puppy is finally be coming a proud wolf hehehe." Said a scorpion Faunus named Tyrian Callows. "Do we have give you the talk," Getting Oscar to get red face.

"I already have the talk with of the same type of Faunas my species," Oscar said "Also she get close to the camera." The next thing they saw was an explosion of feathers and hearing 'Birdy no, "But yeah who is she."

"Ruby Rose nothing not worth." Watt said/

"Wait Rose could be." Oscar said.

"Do you remember something." Salem said looking at the boy.

"Yeah she was their with me and the others," he said looking downtrodden the pain was in his eyes. "Well I'm out there something coming and Black saying it has something to do with Sparda and if you all want to keep going on with this path go ahead and I known the Grimm and Punchy and Hazel will stop me It's been nice and I'll stop that curse of yours." Oscar said

"Then I assume will be trying to find a distant relative of the dark knight him self." Watt said.

"There's a rumor the one of the many Childers of Sparda had kids as well one being a boy named Nero." Oscar said looking back with one red glowing eyes. "Also Miss Salem does the name Eva Ring any bell if so if I meet her two son I'll let them know that their Mothers still alive some how." As soon as left She saw Both of her love the Human mage and the Dark knight Devil. Into one being not seeing the Boy's Shadow looking a demon.

"The fifth leaf house the Devil. 'So in away you came back.'" She said the last part to her Self.

* * *

**Emerald**** Forest**

* * *

After Weiss saw Jaune pin to a tree she went back to Ruby and unaware how to tell he that the boy they met the other day was now dead. He was pin by a spare but the spare impaled right through his chest,

But she knowns who's Spare it was Pyrrha's weapon Milo but if she had payed attention she would have seen Jaune waking up and trying to pull out the Spare of his chest. Jaune also saw Weiss leaving towards Ruby.

"Jaune Ahhhhhhh!." Pyrrha scream as she saw him impaled by the spared. "Hay Pyrrha a little help." Jaune said as she stop screaming. "Sorry," Pyrrha said she then use her semblance of polarity on her Spare getting Jaune to spurt out his blood some of it landed on her face making Pyrrha blush Red from the smell of blood. She then grabbed him by the next and bit him her two fangs impaling the flesh of neck as she sucked out some of his blood.

'that is some good sip,' Pyrrha thought **"Yeah it is and I see he has his own darkness as well."** inner Said.

**"Sup Bitch after the kid sleep would like to go for a walk in the wood killing grimms, Demons, and probably make the best with the two backs In our shard mindscape of coruse."** Yami said dress like Alucard from Hellsing.

**"I'd would like that,"** Inner said.

"I'm so Sorry about Him/Her." The two Partners said making them blush.

"So I guess I'll explain later after this test," Jaune said as he Summon Red Queen to his hand.

"I guess you know who I am then Mr. Devil Hunter." Pyrrha said. She then took aim with her Refile that was once her spear and aimed it Jaune. Seeing this as well he aimed at her they both fired their guns at two Beowolfs felled down with bulet holes in the heads. "So Shall we follow destiny half way then choice are own path after this," Jaune said as he Revved up Red Queen's exceed and ran towards three Erza Bears doing a Exceed Streak as he spin at a totally 360 cutting and burning the three bears. While Pyrrha turn her Spear refile Milo into it's short sword from and use her polarity making milo spin like a buzz-saw at a murder of nevermores then ran at a charging Boarbatusk and turn her bronze shield Akoúo̱ into another sword and hitting on the side it underbelly cutting it in two she then grabbed Milo back after calling it back be the use of her semblance and combining the two sword into a double ended spear. "I would like that talk over this over diner." Pyrrha said Stabbing another wolf Grimm as it tried to tackled only getting to impaled it's self throw it torso only for Pyrrha to toss Beowulf off towards a decaying casing it to fall on top of it.

As Jaune Killed the last Grimm known as a Staghorn by cutting off it's head he place on his shoulder. "Sure if throw a movie along that diner on this partner build outings," Jaune said.

"Yeah not a Date doing so you have to face my dad in combat for the right to date me." Pyrrha said.

"Okay so to the temple." Jaune said

* * *

**And their you Have it. I've gave Pyrrha's Miko and ****Akouo̱ a up grand and combined from. Also a newer threat is coming that Oscar is invalid with and yes Ozpin will be apart of Oscar's life after he dies.**


End file.
